


Hot for Teacher

by beanmom



Series: Teacher AU [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Breast Fucking, Broken Bones, Bruises, Choking, Come as Lube, Creampie, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face Punching, Face-Fucking, Facials, Like AWFUL awful, Lio is awful to Galo, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Power Imbalance, Punching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shower Sex, Stalking, Vomiting, i guess, it gets brutal, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: It's Lio's senior year at Promepolis High and the new gym teacher is just so... delicious. And he must have a taste. Or a little more.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Teacher AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594783
Comments: 45
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's teacher au babey the one and only! Based on of course the teacher au of [Highschool Sweetheart Zine](https://twitter.com/sweetheartzine)
> 
> Please mind the tags, this will get dark and awful! Lio is very bad here and does very bad things to Galo
> 
> fellow freaks read on

The first day of class, Lio already could not wait for the year to end. His senior year, the final stretch before he'd be out of this miserable school and he'd be free, in the real world, free to make his own choices and free to crush those who got in his way. His parents were always saying he was a.. _bright_ young man, as if they knew the half of it.

"Hi there, class!" A sweet chipper voice distracts him from his murderous thoughts. "I'm Mr. Thymos! I'll be your P.E. instructor for the year!" 

The man looks absolutely ridiculous, with a huge fluffy blue mohawk, large, no _huge_ , pectorals, a six pack of abs and shorts that leave little to the imagination. This... _Mr. Thymos_ has one hell of a package. He's got cute little glasses that rest precariously on his nose and a whistle and an ID card hang from his neck. Despite the exaggeration of his proportions, or maybe even because of them, there's a hot mean little glow in Lio's stomach. Maybe it's the innocence in his eyes. Thymos has never been _broken_. That much he can say for sure. A cruel smile forms on Lio's face, unseen by the new gym teacher. His tongue snakes out, wetting his lips. Now, senior year might be a bit more fun than he first expected.

"You're all gonna be my first ever class!" Mr. Thymos laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. "I look forward to getting to know all of you this year!"

Lio doesn't take his eyes off of Mr. Thymos' chest for the whole class period, cornering him in the locker room after all the other students had filed away. 

"Mr. Thymos." 

His blue hair bobbed as he turned to look at Lio. "Yes? Oh, I don't think I got your name?" He grins, innocently. Lio wants to break his face. "I'll know it for sure next time!" 

"Lio Fotia." Lio grins at him. Like an animal. Dangerously delicate, dangerously saccharine. He reaches out and plucks the ID card from where it rests on the man's ridiculous chest. "Don't worry, I'm _certain_ you'll remember." The statement hangs like a threat in the air. 

The smile starts to fade off the gym teacher's face. He starts to sound a bit uncertain as Lio crowds his personal space. "Nice to meet you? Is... Is there something I can do for you?" 

Lio tugs on the ID card, twisting the lanyard in his hands, pulling Galo down, cutting off his breath. Lio's cruel smile grows wider. He licks his lips again. "Galo, I think we're going to have _so much_ fun together this year." 

"N-.. no..." Galo tries to get out, trying to pull the lanyard away from his neck. 

"Hush." Lio shoves him suddenly and Galo falls onto his ass, looking up at the short blonde madman above him with absolute terror in his eyes. Lio threads his hands through Galo's fluffy hair, yanking it back, tightening the lanyard until Galo's clawing at his throat and shaking, mouth opening and closing uselessly. Lio stops and Galo gasps for air, coughing and shuddering with each desperate breath.

Galo's eyes fill with tears. "N-no...," he whispers "Don't... _don't_.... _please_ " He's not sure what he's begging for. His throat is raw. He's not sure what Lio's going to do to him, but he's terrified all the same. From the way Lio's yanking on his hair, he's... he's.... he can't let himself think it, _can't._

He takes in a deep breath but before he can shout for help, Lio's fist connects with the side of his face, pain bursting through his temple. He can't see. His glasses have flown somewhere and by the sound of it, they've shattered. He can't see. He can't _see_. He blinks a few times and curses his prescription for being so bad, the man standing above him blurry and out of focus.

"Don't you dare make a fucking sound. The fist connects again and Galo's nose cracks, and it takes all the self control he has not to cry out. His nose aches, throbbing with pain. The glasses are placed back on his nose and Galo blinks. They're cracked badly, and he'll have a bruise tomorrow, but at least he can see what's coming. It's the small mercies. Lio's frowning now, and his frown is even more terrifying than the smile. "Who do you think they would believe? Shut up, or I'll tell them you did _such_ bad things to me. Tiny little thing like me, big strong gym teacher like you? Who do you think they'd believe if I ran crying to them that you bent me over and _raped_ me?" 

Galo's eyes widen in horror. He realizes now, what Lio wants to do to him. What Lio wants to use him for, and it's _awful_. Lio laughs, wild and unbound, and his shoe presses into Galo's crotch. "You're hard. You like being humiliated, don't you, Mr. Thymos. You like being _bad._ " 

He doesn't. He hates his body for betraying him. Hates how good Lio's shoe feels on his trapped cock, hates that it turns him on that there's gonna be shoe prints on his shorts when Lio's done with him. He thinks wildly for a second that maybe the custodial staff will come into the locker room, maybe they'll see, maybe they'll save him, but he remembers Lio's threat and his blood goes cold. They'd think he's making Lio do it... they wouldn't understand... he just wanted to be a good teacher, that's all he ever wanted, just to be a good teacher, just to help these kids develop healthy exercise habits. He had a syllabus, he was going to... he was going to... 

Lio leans in, breath ghosting over his ear. "Take off your shirt. Slowly." 

He swallows, and starts, slowly peeling off the muscle shirt, pulling it over his head, dropping it on the floor. Lio takes Galo's wrists in his hands. They're tiny for such a large man, tiny little wrists attached to huge, meaty muscles. He takes the lanyard holding his whistle and the ID card and wraps them around his wrists, tying them to a locker handle, pulling his muscles taut. He's gorgeous. Picturesque. Lio's phone is out, taking pictures of Galo's bloody nose, his shattered glasses, his muscles on display like he's posing for a whore catalog. There's a sickening pit of disgust and horror building in Galo's stomach. Lio laughs at him. "You're _cute_ when you're scared. I thought you would be. Smile for the camera!" 

Lio unbuttons his jeans, and Galo's heartbeat gets faster, louder. He wraps a hand around his cock, hard and ready and _fuck_ Galo didn't want to be taken like this, not now, not ever, he thought the first time would be sweet, soft, with someone he _loves_ and he can't help but cry as Lio pushes his length into his mouth. It hurts, Lio's rough, snapping his hips forward while yanking mercilessly at Galo's mohawk, forcing his whole cock down the gym teacher's throat. " _Swallow_ ," Lio growls, and Galo tries, he tries to swallow around Lio's cock but his body is trying so hard to gag when the blunt head hits the back of his throat.  
  
"First time? How lucky for me." Lio sounds absolutely delighted at the prospect. It makes Galo feel even more sick, if he could feel worse than he already does.

Galo's nose is pressed into soft blonde hairs and he's held there, nearly suffocating as Lio's shoe presses down into Galos' crotch, the friction from the sole unfairly, _awfully_ making him leak precum into his shorts, dirtying the locker room floor. Galo's eyes roll back in his head, and just when he thinks he's going to pass out, his mouth and throat fill with hot wet _salty_ fluid.

"Swallow." Lio demands, but he can't he tries but he can't there's too much and it comes out his nose and dribbles down his chin and mixes with the tears and blood on his cheeks. He's crying, making pathetic little "uh, uh, uh" noises and Lio looks downright murderous as he pulls his cock out of Galo's mouth. He snaps a picture of the way his lips connect to his cock with a thick string of saliva and cum.

"Didn't I tell you to keep quiet? You're lucky you make a pretty picture." He snaps another picture of Galo's face, covered in streaks of blood and cum and tears. "A regular Jackson Pollock." 

His throat aches, but Lio isn't done with him. He tosses his head, flicking his blonde bangs out of his eyes before crouching down. "You're so hard, you must be _really_ enjoying yourself, huh? Want me to do this to you every day, _Mr. Thymos_?" 

Galo shakes his head furiously, but all he does is make Lio laugh and yank his tiny shorts down, tucking the waistband under his balls. Lio whistles. Galo is a large man, and Lio was expecting to be impressed, but his cock is thick and long and he's thinking of all sorts of ways he could play with it, all sorts of things he could do in the future. He nearly moans at the thought, slapping Galo's cock with his palm. Galo flinches, biting his lip hard enough to bleed to stop himself from screaming, his wrists pulling at the lanyard keeping them tied up. "Mr. Thymos, you've been holding out on me! You've got an _animal_ between your legs." 

Lio knows Galo's cock is gonna be so sore tomorrow. He might even have a limp. He licks his lips at the thought. Making the limp worse and worse every day as he plays with Galo's mind and body. Lucky for him this hot new gym teacher is such an innocent little sweetheart. He loves it. Loves breaking the innocence right out of him. 

Lio barely touches Galo's cock, fingertips rubbing the slit at the tip, ghosting down the shaft before Galo's hips start arcing into his touch. "Wanna cum? Beg me." 

Galo's eyes are glassy with tears. "P-please... Please Lio..." 

Lio frowns again. "Call me sir. After all, I _own_ you now."

Galo swallows. "Please... please sir..." The faster he begged, the faster he came, the faster he'd be able to go home, he could shower, scrub himself clean pretend none of this happened except for his broken glasses and bruised face.

Lio's hand wraps around his shaft. "Good enough, for now." It doesn't take more than a couple pumps of his hand before Galo's cock splutters, his stomach and chest splattered in white. Lio wipes his hand on Galo's discarded shirt, picking up his phone to snap picture after picture of Galo's cum covered body.

"Don't forget who owns you now. Don't forget a word from me could end your career." He leans in, sucks a bite into Galo's shoulder. Lio hisses in his ear. "You're just a _hole,_ Galo _."_ Lio stands, kicking him in the stomach, just so he can cum on that nice dark bruise tomorrow. Galo gasps, coughing and shuddering from the blow. He'd curl into the fetal position if not for his hands.   
  
"Yes, sir." Galo says, miserably.

"Don't forget to clean up. You wouldn't want people asking _questions_." Lio unties Galo's wrists before he gathers his things and heads out. He's not a _monster_. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Thymos!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading come yell at me [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) on twitter
> 
> Galo is so innocent... he really believes that he's gonna be the one to get in trouble... report him you're covered in bruises bro


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo is afraid. Lio stalks him. Lio starts to break him, piece by piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this should go without saying, but if you choose to read beyond this point you are fully consenting to experiencing any and all content in the tags! This chapter there's a few new ones, please make sure you've read them before continuing
> 
> These kinks are so self indulgent (but let's be real this whole au is) i hope you all enjoy!

After the first time, Galo is paranoid. He watches his step, looks behind him when he walks down the street. He thinks about buying mace, carrying a pocket knife, but Lio's threats keep swimming in his mind whenever he thinks of it. He'd be arrested for assault, if he ever used it. He'd never work again. His career. His life, everything he worked for. He could take it. He could take it. It's just for the rest of the year. Lio is a senior, he'll graduate and leave Galo alone. Then he could try, try to be a better teacher, try to help his students. God, all he wanted was to help. 

Lio's smirk was wide in class, Galo could see him lick his lips, stare pointedly at his ass, at his chest. For the first time, it made him want to cover up. He tried to stay around people, so Lio couldn't get him alone, but those dark purple eyes followed him wherever he went. He's terrified. Lio hadn't made his move yet, not since that first day of class, but he was on edge. He could tell Lio wasn't done with him. He could tell Lio was waiting. Lio was a cat and Galo was nothing but a hapless mouse, caught in the game he played. He'd eventually snap Galo's neck, but he'd make sure Galo suffered first. 

Galo got a message from a number he didn't have saved. It was a picture, a picture of himself going for a run on the sidewalk near his apartment. He'd had on just his telltale red shorts. His heart stops. It's Lio, of course it has to be. Lio has his phone number. Lio knows where Galo goes for his morning runs. What else does he know? Does he know where Galo _lives_? His hands are shaking, and he looks down at the phone again. There's another message underneath the picture. "Looking good, Mr Thymos! 😍" It does anything but help his heartbeat slow down.

Lio's been following him. Galo thinks he's imagining the blonde hair in his peripheral but the picture is evidence in itself. Lio knows where he gets on the bus. Lio might know where he lives. _Fuck._

The next time Lio gets him alone, Galo is in the weight room. It's after school hours. He's alone. He's an _idiot._ He's been venting his frustration, his fear into a punching bag. His hands are wrapped, cold sweat dripping down his bare chest. He wipes his forehead, and in the corner he sees a shock of blonde hair. He doesn't stop. If anything, he hits harder. Maybe Lio will leave him alone. Maybe Lio isn't here for what he thinks. Maybe... Maybe.... God _please_ let him be here for something else.

He hears a laugh. "Cute." 

His heart drops into his stomach. 

Before he can blink, Lio's hands are on him. Reaching around from his back, squeezing his chest. They're so cold, at first they feel almost soothing against his heated skin. He feels so exposed. "Please..." Galo whispers. "Please don't." 

"Shhh..." Lio's lips are on the back of his neck, his teeth biting harshly into Galo's shoulders. Any marks would be covered by his usual muscle shirt. Lio was thinking about appearances.

Slender fingers pinch his nipples, twisting and rubbing until they start to ache. Galo's breath hitches, an unwilling gasp drawn from his lips. He might cry. Lio kicks his ankle and Galo crumples. He doesn't even try to keep his balance. If he doesn't struggle... If he just gives Lio what he wants then it'll be over faster. He hoped. He knows Lio wants to toy with him.   
  
Lio's face is cast in shadow as he straddles Galo on the floor of the weight room. He reaches behind him, squeezing Galo's cock through the shorts. He's already hard. It's not _fair._ Even his own body is betraying him. He can't even count on himself. There's a terrible grin on Lio's face. "You like using the punching bag?"

Every hair on Galo's body stands up. A chill goes down his spine. Lio's cool hands are rubbing his stomach, pressing lightly into his abdomen. He pulls back a hand, makes it into a fist.   
  
Galo's eyes are wide, teeth worrying into his lower lip. "Please, _please_ d-don't." 

"Shut up." Lio's lip curls. His fist pulls back and and flies forward, burying itself in Galo's abdomen. The sharp pain makes his body instinctively try to double over, makes him cry out a sob, but Lio's sitting on him, holding his shoulders down. He's never been punched in the stomach before. He'd always been a good kid, never got into a fight. It hurts more than he would've expected. Please let it end. He just wants it to end. Tears are streaming down the side of Galo's face, pooling on the floor. Lio's hand draws back again. 

"No!" Galo begs, crying openly, "God, _please_ stop, please I'll do _anything_ , it h-hurts..." 

"Oh, come on, Mr. Thymos!" Lio's grin is downright predatory. "It's not _that_ bad." 

The fist comes flying down again and Galo cries out, shaking with pain. Lio alternates fists, repeatedly driving his knuckles into the soft skin of Galo's belly until it starts to bruise, deep purple already spreading over his muscles. Galo's trembling. It hurts, a dull ache. Lio's phone is out, snapping pictures of his crying face, pictures of his swollen nipples and bruised abs. He can only imagine what Lio's doing with them.   
  
There's a smirk on Lio's face as he grabs Galo's erection through his shorts. He takes a picture of that too, the wet spot where his tip is. "Look how badly you need me." Lio slaps him and Galo's whole body jerks. It's nothing compared to the dull pain throbbing in his stomach, but his cock _aches_. Lio pushes Galo's legs apart, scoots back to sit between them.  
  
"It's okay, I'll take care of you." His voice is sweet like poisoned honey and in any other context it might've been romantic. He pushes Galo's legs back, grabbing the crotch of his shorts and yanking them to one side, exposing both Galo's cock and ass. Lio's hand is on Galo's cock. It might've been a mercy, but every pump of his hand fills Galo's aching stomach with a pit of disgust. His other hand holds his phone. Taking pictures, taking video, who knows? 

"Oh, you're doing so _good."_ Lio licks his lips. Like Galo's a _meal._ "Finally learned to be quiet for your owner, huh?"

Lio's hand pulls an unwilling orgasm from him. He cries through it, whimpering as cum paints his bruised stomach and chest. The phone comes again, pictures of Galo's bruised stomach and spent cock. He turns his head, but Lio smacks him across the face. "Smile!" 

He tries. He really does. But he's sure he doesn't manage more than a grimace.

Lio sets the phone down. "Now, for the fun part!" 

He should've known. Of course Lio wasn't done with him. Of course not. He should be so lucky. Lio's hand slides down his stomach, collecting cum in his hand. Galo doesn't know what he's doing. It makes him terrified. Lio pushes his legs up, hooking his ankles over his shoulders. Oh. This is what Lio wanted. This is what he should've expected. Two of Lio's fingers press into him, feeding his own cum back into his hole. It burns as Lio scissors them, going far too fast to be safe, but they're well past that. After far too little preparation, Galo feels the blunt head of Lio's cock press against his hole. 

"Relax." Lio's voice is deceptively soothing. Galo tries to relax. It'll only hurt more if he doesn't. Lio's hands are on his hips, holding him in place as his cock sinks slowly, deeply inside him. Soon, Lio's whole cock is inside him, and god it _aches_. " _Ohhh_ , Mr. Thymos, you're so _tight_." 

Lio starts to move at a punishing pace, fucking into him hard and fast, and Galo tries to relax. He tries to imagine he's somewhere else, pretend there isn't an aching pain in his ass, in his stomach. Lio's angle changes and Galo flinches. The blunt head of his cock drove right into Galo's prostate, sending unwanted pleasure snaking into his abdomen. His spent cock twitches. Lio laughs. "You're such a _whore_ , huh, Mr. Thymos? Already want more?" 

Galo doesn't answer. He doesn't protest. He doesn't try to stifle his sobs or moans. His eyes are glassy, vacant, as his body thuds against the ground, Lio's hips driving his slender cock deep inside him. It burns. He might be bleeding. He just lies there, limp, taking Lio's cock like it's all he was meant to do. 

"You're just a _hole_." Lio hisses as his hips stutter, warm, _disgusting_ fluid filling him deeply. Galo doesn't move when Lio pulls out, cum dripping down his ass. Lio shoves his legs further apart, taking pictures of his aching, dripping hole. Blood and cum pool on the floor. He wants to stop existing. Maybe this is just a nightmare. Maybe he'll wake up. _Please_. He begs, silently, not that it did any good before, watching as Lio grabs his backpack and slings it over his shoulder.

"Bye, Mr. Thymos!" His voice is so _happy_ , like it's any other goodbye.

Galo isn't able to bring himself to come to class the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) on twitter! Feel free to message me!!
> 
> ok i wasn't planning to continue this but the hyperfixation's really hitting me & thanks everyone for ur lovely feedback!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio catches Galo in the showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New content warnings this chapter, check the tags! The graphic depictions of violence are... _real_ graphic in this chapter so do be careful

Lio dreams of Mr. Thymos. The gym teacher has been so pliable. So _malleable_. Touching him, fucking him is fun, masturbating to the pictures of him covered in tears and blood and cum is _fun_ , but the real pleasure comes from watching him break. Not just physically, but _emotionally_. Lio knows Mr. Thymos' schedule like the back of his hand. Lio knows where his apartment is, watches him as he goes for his morning run. That's the real fun, watching him tremble and shake as he looks around to see if Lio is nearby. Sending him pictures of himself, watching him run through his mind what Lio knows. He's cute, _innocent_. 

It's funny that Mr. Thymos still lets Lio catch him alone, despite knowing what will come of it. It's almost like he _wants_ to be caught. Either that, or he's really stupid enough to think that Lio would report him. Lio watches him in class, gives him knowing little smirks and licks his lips when Mr. Thymos' eyebrows furrow together and his lips twitch downward. 

He watches Mr. Thymos run around the track with his students, keeping just far enough behind that he gets a great view. He watches the sweat stain grow on his muscle shirt, watches as the exposed skin flushes with exertion. Most kids are walking, but Mr. Thymos runs alongside the ones in front, talking animatedly. It's another point for him. Someone so genuinely kind and sweet left in the world surely has never experienced how awful it can be. It just makes Lio want to break him more. And he waits. He can see that he's already getting to Mr. Thymos. The teacher never used to be so concerned to be alone, surrounding himself with other students and staff members as if Lio couldn't break into his apartment at any time. 

But he's playing the long game, after all. 

Students file out of the locker room, heading out to class. Mr. Thymos doesn't follow them. Lio watches him. He's taking off his shoes, heading to the back of the locker room with the showers. Oh, _perfect_. It's just Lio's good luck that his class is the last that Mr. Thymos has for the day. He licks his lips, watching through hooded eyes. Mr. Thymos takes off his shoes, his muscle shirt, his tiny red shorts. His cock hangs soft between his legs. The shower turns on, water cascading over Mr. Thymos' muscular physique. 

He's quiet. It's easy to sneak up on him with the showers on, and he stands just outside the spray of water. Mr. Thymos is humming to himself, letting the water soak him, running his hands through his hair, hanging heavily down as it gets wet. Mr. Thymos' stomach is yellow with healing bruises. Lio feels a stir in his abdomen at the sight. He wants more. He wants to do more.

"Hey, Mr. Thymos!" Lio's voice is cheery as ever. 

"L-Lio!" Mr. Thymos' eyes go wide. He covers his crotch with his hands, his face going red. As if Lio hasn't seen it before. "I.. Do you..." 

"Shh." Lio's hand reaches for Mr. Thymos. He flinches, nearly slipping on the wet tile. He grabs his wrist and the gym teacher shivers, despite the warmth of the water. Mr. Thymos has such tiny little wrists for such a big man. Lio can wrap his fingers around it until they touch. He gives a tug and Mr. Thymos' hand unwillingly leaves his crotch, leaving his cock at Lio's mercy. 

"No..." Mr. Thymos whispers. But he doesn't resist, just drops his hands and sniffles. Lio shuts off the spray of water. Mr. Thymos shivers, his wet skin shining under the overhead lights. His nipples are peaking, dusky pink standing out from the rest of his skin. "P-please don't.."

"You know," Lio says, as his fingers pinch one of them. "If you really wanted me to stop you could push me off. You could hit me, even. You're certainly strong enough." 

Mr. Thymos stiffens. His eyes are full of tears. "You... you're just a kid! I can't hit you!"

"Maybe you're just a _coward_." Lio laughs and squeezes his cock. "Or... Maybe you _want_ me to touch you? You get off on being forced? On being hurt?"

He shakes his head, eyes wide. "N-no, I-I... _ah"_ Mr. Thymos' cock is traitorously hard in Lio's hand. It's _ridiculous_. His cock is thicker around than his wrists, Lio's fingers won't touch as he slowly tugs on Mr. Thymos' cock. 

"I think you _do_." Lio grins. He shoves Mr. Thymos against the wall. "Don't worry about a thing, Mr. Thymos! I'll take care of you." 

Mr. Thymos is shuddering, probably both from cold and fear. He's _cute_ , thighs quaking as Lio's hands slip over them, unwilling moans and gasps coming from his lips. Lio leans in and bites one of his nipples, sending a fresh shudder down his spine. He twists it in his teeth as Mr. Thymos whimpers, sucking until it's puffy and swollen and red. He bites his way to the other side, giving the other one the same treatment. He hopes that it makes wearing a shirt uncomfortable. 

He looks up just in time to see the tears brimming in Mr. Thymos' eyes overflowing, sliding down his cheeks to join the leftover water from the shower. "Aww, Mr. Thymos, don't don't cry! I'll make you cum!" Lio's lilting voice only makes the body underneath him tremble more violently. 

Lio laughs, pushing Mr. Thymos onto the slimy floor. His body hits the ground with a thunk, his shoulder smashing into the tile.

"Oh no!" Lio palms his own cock through the denim of his jeans. "Did you slip? Don't worry, I'll _help_ you." 

He raises a foot, takes a moment to relish the fear in Mr. Thymos' eyes, and brings it down _hard_ into the healing bruises of his stomach. Mr. Thymos lets out an involuntary cry, tears and snot soaking his face. Lio presses the heel of his boot into the soft flesh, he can feel the push of muscles trying to keep him from going in further, but _god_ , he looks so _good_. He stomps harshly on the same spot a few more times, until the shape of the mottled bruises on Mr. Thymos' stomach is unrecognizable. Mr. Thymos turns over, retching, crying onto the floor. Some liquid comes up, some chunks. Lio crouches down next to him, brushes his hair out of his face. It's almost gentle. "Good thing we're in the showers, huh?" 

Lio steps away, turns the knob to start the shower. Mr. Thymos' prone form is immediately soaked, shivering violently under the cold temperature. Lio deftly steps out of the way of the spray. Vomit trickles down the drain, and soon there's no trace of it at all. He kicks Mr. Thymos onto his back. The gym teacher is crying, sobbing openly. He looks absolutely lovely. Lio takes out his phone, snaps a picture of Mr. Thymos' hard cock leaking onto his bruised stomach.   
  
One of Mr. Thymos' hands is by his side, the other holding his stomach. Lio picks up his hand, squeezes his wrist. "Your wrists are so _tiny_ ," he marvels, pressing his thumb into the joint. Mr Thymos goes rigid.

"Please...." he whimpers 

A smile crosses over Lio's face. One of his hands threads between Mr. Thymos' fingers. The other squeezes his forearm just below his wrist. He _twists_. Twists until he hears a sickening _crack_ and Mr. Thymos' horrible scream of pain. The gym teacher's sobs get louder as Lio plays with his broken wrist, his hand hanging uselessly from the swollen appendage. 

"Shut up." Lio snaps, and Mr. Thymos closes his lips, his chest heaving with sobs he desperately tries to keep quiet. God, he's so pretty like this, crying and sobbing, swollen and useless wrist, cock _still_ hard. Lio pulls out his phone. He makes such a lovely picture. Lio drops his wrist, and Mr. Thymos doesn't even keep it from hitting the ground, his body jerking with the pain. His own cock is nearly aching, and he unzips his jeans, taking himself in his hand. God, Lio wants to break his other wrist. He wants to break his ankles. He wants to break his _ribs_. He wants to keep him here on this floor and fuck him until he bleeds and breaks. He moans softly at the thought, the memory. Or maybe today he'd fuck Mr. Thymos' ample tits. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't fantasized about that in particular.

Well. He'll indulge himself in a few ways, at least. 

Lio stands, and he places his boot on Mr. Thymos' rib cage. He's gotta be careful. He can't risk puncturing a lung. Mr Thymos' is trembling. He's just making pathetic little sounds, little half syllables that sound like the start of "please" and "Lio." It's lovely, like music to his ears. He pushes Mr. Thymos onto his side with his foot. He draws back and kicks him hard in the rib cage. Mr. Thymos is too weak to cry out. He just whimpers pathetically, and the sounds go right to Lio's cock. He squeezes himself, groaning. It takes a few more kicks before he hears a crack and he has to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from cumming at the miserable noise that Mr. Thymos makes. 

He pushes Mr. Thymos onto his back. "N-... nnn..." He's so _weak_. He can't even beg. Lio bites his lip, sitting on Mr. Thymos' ribs. The gym teacher is trembling in pain underneath him, and Lio's cock is pressed right between his pecs. He squeezes them together, and _god_ , they're big enough that rocking his hips between them is so satisfying, his thumbs rubbing at Mr. Thymos' swollen nipples. "Open your mouth." 

Mr. Thymos obeys, letting his mouth hang open. His eyes are glassy, like his mind is somewhere far away. Lio grunts and his cock splatters all over Mr. Thymos' chest and into his open mouth, dripping down his chin. He looks _obscene_. Lio stands up, tucks his cock away and takes his phone out, snapping pictures. He places his foot on Mr. Thymos' ribs almost gently, putting no pressure down and the gym teacher's body shudders. Mr Thymos' cock spurts white all over his own stomach, narrowly missing Lio's boot. 

"God, Mr. Thymos, if you liked this so much you should've said so!" Lio's eyes widen in surprise. And he laughs. Lio's laughter rings through the empty showers. He came, _untouched_ , from being _brutalized_. "God you really love being my cum dump, huh?" 

He's trembling on the ground. From the orgasm, or the pain, Lio can't tell. Mr. Thymos doesn't even try to disagree. 

"If you go to the hospital, I'll tell the school." Lio crouches down next to him, pressing a thumb into his broken wrist. "You hear me?" 

Mr. Thymos squeaks, barely manages a nod. 

"Good." Lio's still laughing as he leaves. He wouldn't believe it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading come yell at me [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) on twitter
> 
> All the feedback I've been getting is amazing thanks everyone!!!! Hope u all enjoy this latest installment


End file.
